Disneyland Park (Romania)
This is the Romania Version of Disneyland Park at the Disneyland Resort in Romania. List of Lands: Main Street USA Attractions: 1. Disneyland Railroad (Main Street USA) 2. Main Street Cinema 3. Main Street Vehicles (Fire Engine, Horse-Dawn Trolley, Paddy Wagon and Ominbus) 4. The Walt Disney Story 5. Discovery Arcade 6. Liberty Arcade 7. Penny Arcade 8. Kingdom Hearts and Walt Disney: Magic on Parade 9. Main Street Electrical Parade: Dreamlights 10. The Plaza Swan Boats Shopping: 1. Emporium 2. Candy Palace 3. China Closet 4. Disneyana 5. Penny Arcade 6. Storybook Shoppe 7. Disney Showcase 8. Main Street Pin Shop 9. Main Street Magic Shop 10. New Century Jewelry 11. 20th Century Music Company Restaurants: 1. Walt's: An American Restaurant 2. Plaza Inn 3. Refreshment Corner 4. Casey's Corner 5. Ice Cream Shop 6. Sweetheart Cafe 7. The Crystal Palace 8. Jolly Holiday Barkery Cafe Adventureland Attractions: 1. Enchanted Tiki Room: Under New Management 2. Jungle Cruise 3. Pirates of the Caribbean 4. The Swiss Family Treehouse 5. Minnie Oh! Minnie 6. The Polynesian Paradise 7. Indiana Jones Adventure Shopping: 1. Adventureland Bazaar 2. Indiana Jones Adventure Outpost 3. South Seas Trader Restaurant: 1. Bengal BBQ 2. Tiki Juice Bar 3. Indy Fruit Cart 4. Club 55 5. Cafe Orleans 6. French Market 7. Blue Bayou 8. Colonel Hathi's Pizza Outpost 9. Hakuna Matata Restaurant Westernland Attractions: 1. Big Thunder Mountain Railroad 2. Country Bear Jamboree 3. Pecos Goofy Frontier Revue 4. Horseshoe Round-Up 5. Mark Twain Riverboat 6. Sailing Ship America 7. Westernland Shottin' Gallery 8. Tom Sawyer Island 9. Disneyland Railroad (Westernland) 10. River Rogue Keel Boats 11. Legends of the Wild West 12. Davy Crockett's Explorer Canoes Shopping: 1. Country Bear Band Wagon 2. Bearly Country 3. American Rifle & Gun Shop 4. Calico Katie's Pantry Shop 5. Chicken Plantation Restaurants: 1. Hungry Bear Restaurant 2. Mile Long Bar 3. Conestoga Fries 4. Rainbow Horseshoe 5. Lucky Nugget 6. Stage Door Cafe 7. River Belle Terrace Critter Country Attractions: 1. Splash Mountain 2. Camp Rock: The Final Jam Revue 3. PB&J Otter: The Ride 4. Sora the Keyblade Master Hoedown 5. Westward Ho with the Critters Shopping: 1. Brer Rabbit's Swinging Arcade 2. The Final Jam Gift Shop 3. Professor Barnaby Owl's Photograhpic Art Studios 4. Critter Country Plush Restaurants: 1. The Golden Otter Lodge 2. Harbour Gallery 3. Mooseburger Lodge 4. Brer Bar 5. Critter Country Fruit Cart Liberty Square Attractions: 1. Haunted Mansion 2. Great Moments with Mr. Lincoln 3. Wizards of Waverly Place: The Russo Family Adventure Shopping: 1. The Heritage House 2. The Yankee Trader Gourmet Shoppe 3. Paul Revere's Candle Shoppe 4. The Silversmith 5. Ye Olde Christmas Shoppe 6. Alex Russo's Magic Shop Restaurants: 1. The Liberty Tree Tavern 2. Sleepy Hollow 3. The Liberty Square Market 4. The Colubmia Harbour House 5. Lincoln's Place Fantasyland Attractions: 1. Disney Castle 2. Disney Castle Mystery Tour 3. The Mickey Mouse Revue 4. Pinocchio's Daring Journey 5. Peter Pan's Flight 6. Mr. Toad's Wild Ride 7. Storybook Land Canal Boats 8. Disney Castle Carrousel 9. Fantasia Gardens 10. The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Undersea Adventure 11. Matterhorn Bobsleds 12. Princess Fairytale Hall 13. Seven Dwarfs Mine Train 14. Alice in Wonderland 15. Mad Tea Party 16. Pooh's Marvelous Adventures 17. Pixie Hollow 18. Skyway to Tomorrowland 19. It's a Small World 20. Snow White's Grotto 21. The Disney Channel Fairytale Adventure Shopping: 1. Disney Castle Candy Shop 2. Once Upon a Time Store 3. Sir Mickey's 4. Fantasy Gift Faire 5. Harmony Faire 6. Small World Toy Shop Restaurants: 1. Queen Minnie's Dining Room 2. Pinocchio's Village Inn 3. Small World Ice Cream 4. Toad Hall Restaurant 5. Pizzeria Bella Notte 6. March Hare Refreshments 7. The Old Mill Dumbo's Circusland Attractions: 1. Dumbo the Flying Elephant 2. Casey Jr. Circus Train 3. The Barnstormer Featuring The Great Goofini 4. Circus Disney 5. Cece's & Rocky's Fun House 6. Pete's Silly Sideshow Shopping: 1. Big Top Shop 2. Slideshow Toy Store Restaurants: 1. The Clown's Wagon 2. Dumbo's Peanuts Sora's & Mickey's ToonTown Attractions: 1. Mickey's House & Meet Mickey 2. Minnie's House 3. Sora's Mansion 4. Donald's Boat 5. Miley Cyrus' Musical Concert 6. So Random Go Coaster 7. Sora, Donald & Goofy: The Ride 8. Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin 9. Jolly Trolley 10. Chip & Dale's Treehouse 11. Disneyland Railroad (Sora's ToonTown) 12. Snoopy's Doghouse Adventure 13. ToonTown Hall of Frame 14. Goofy's Paint and Playhouse Shopping: 1. ToonTown Delivery Company 2. Gag Factory 3. ToonTown Five & Dime Restaurants: 1. Sora's Popcorn Shop 2. Mickey's Trailer 3. Toon-up Treats 4. Huey's, Dewey's & Louie's Good Time Cafe 5. Miley's Musical Snack Wagon Tomorrowland Attractions: 1. Star Tours: The Adventure Continues 2. Walt Disney's Carousel of Progress 3. Rocket Jets 4. Tomorrowland Transit Authority PeopleMover 5. Space Mountain 6. Captain EO 7. Autopia 8. It's Dance Time.....In Tomorrowland 9. Circle Vision 360 Theater (Featuring America the Beautiful, O Canada and Reflections of China) 10. Buzz Lightyear's Space Ranger Spin 11. ExtraTERRORestrial Alien Encounter 12. Skyway to Fantasyland 13. If You Have Wings 14. 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea: Submarnie Voyage 15. Tron Legacy: The Journey to the Game Grid 16. Disneyland Railroad (Tomorrowland) 17. Walt Disney's Progress City 18. Olie Polie's Travel Thru Time 19. Push the Talking Trash Can 20. Starcade Shopping: 1. Radio Disney and Disneyland Forever CD Mixer 2. Olie Polie's Candy Shop 3. Tomorrowlanding 4. Imageworks Restaurants: 1. Cosmic Ray's Starlight Cafe 2. Endor Fries and Burgers 3. Lunching Pad 4. Tomorrowland Terrace 5. Pan Galactic Pizza Port 6. Lite Bite Satellite 7. Soft Landing 8. Cool Station 9. Star Cafe Park Hours Spring: 9AM-11PM Summer: 8AM-12AM Fall: 8AM-9PM Winter: 9AM-1AM Fun Facts Category:Disneyland Resort (Romania)